The use of neutrons in research activities has mushroomed in recent years. Neutron scattering techniques for material science investigations have been developed over many decades to the point at which they now are routinely used to determine the dynamic and structural properties of a material. Nuclear physics as well makes use of neutrons in its investigation of sub-atomic structure, among other things. Of course, the generation of neutrons for use is not trivial. At this point, an accelerator or reactor is required, and there are not a great number of those throughout the world.
In any case, to get neutrons from their source to the particular intended use, neutron guides are used. In many cases, numerous experiments are run from one neutron source, requiring that numerous runs of neutron guide are required to get the neutrons to each such experiment. Given the extremely high cost of the current guides and their installation, such endeavors carry with them an exorbitant expense.
Present neutron guides are generally of a rectangular cross-section, and are normally made of thick, coated glass, locked together at their edges. Prior art guides have their interior surfaces coated with such materials as nickel, copper or beryllium, or other material having a high coherent scattering cross-section for neutrons. Alternatively, some guides have been coated with a multi-layer, "supermirror," coating.
To be of use in exacting experiments, neutron guides must have a highly polished finish on the interior surfaces, and the geometrical alignment of the sides of the guide must be held to exacting standards. Currently available guides are constructed of plates of glass having a typical thickness of approximately 1-2 cm. The glass plates used are highly polished before their coatings are applied, and are assembled using great care to insure essentially perfect geometry. Because of the coatings, the polishing, and the precise assembly, present neutron guides are quite expensive, costing in the range of 10-15 thousand dollars per meter, installed.
The present invention can utilize an inexpensive form of glass that does not demand the expensive polishing that is required of the glass used in traditional neutron guide fabrication. Additionally, the present invention provides support for the glass guides in a manner that significantly reduces the assembly costs involved in fabrication of neutron guides.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide neutron guide apparatus that is easily fabricated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide neutron guide apparatus that has excellent mechanical rigidity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide neutron guide apparatus less costly to fabricate and install than prior neutron guides.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.